This invention relates to a wind shield for motor-operated vehicles such as motor-cycles, scooters, etc., and, more particularly, it is concerned with a fitting device for such wind shield.
As a matter of fact, it has often taken place that, at the time of collision, abrupt stoppage, and other occasions of abrupt speed reduction in the motor-cycles, etc. during running, riders of such vehicles are instantaneously brought into an accelerated speed condition by inertia, as the result of which they lean frontward to hit themselves vigorously against the wind shield by their heads, or faces.
For the safety measures against such accident, there have so far been proposed various expedients, wherein, when an excessive impact force acts on the wind shield plate, the fitting part of the vehicle body to the wind shield is broken or deformed to cause the shield plate to fall frontward to relax the impact force, thereby protecting the vehicle rider from unexpected injury.
While the above-described concept may be effective toward the traffic accidents where the vehicles encounter head-on collision, it is apprehensive of causing another unexpected trouble to take place such that, during running of the vehicle, if some other object collides against the wind shield plate from its front and an excessive impact force acts thereon, the fitting part of the shield plate is destroyed, whereby the separated wind shield plate flies backward to give unexpected injury to the vehicle rider or any third person who happens to be close to the running vehicle.